


The start of something

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Marvel Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/M, Gen, Infinity Stones, New York City, Sokovia, canon divergence other tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: The Winter Soldier woke up. Things didn’t improve.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Patricia Walker





	The start of something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel still owns everyone.

When Bucky, also known as The Winter Soldier, woke up, it was already morning, it was still NYC, and the rather gorgeous redhead hadn’t disappeared into post-alcoholic haze, but was still lying next to him, now looking even more real.

“Good morning,” Bucky said awkwardly, aware that as a brainwashed assassin of Hydra, (though he had doubts of that actually), he tended to miss on social cues. “I’m the Winter Soldier and am not evil? And who are you?”

“Call me Patsy,” his interlocutorix blinked back, handling this better than how Bucky expected it to happen. She looked at him once over once again and shifted. Their blanket slid off her, revealing her fully nude - not that Bucky was any different. “Hm. You, uh, aren’t in a relationship with a curvy platinum blonde, are you?”

“No, Sharon is with Sam...and you’re not talking about Steve, are you? I’m straight!” Bucky said indignantly, as that got old a long time ago.

“...right. Much better than Helstrom,” Patsy muttered. “Do you have any idea though-?”

Barnes interrupted her by taking her to the window in their flat and pointed down, as down there, there was something of a clue.

“Oh,” was all that Patsy said.

_Meanwhile, down below..._

....Jessica Jones, one of NYC’s better-known vigilantes, was at a loss. On one hand, as one of the Defenders, she really should’ve interfered with Nuke and his current ‘sparring partner’; on the other...

“Ex-agent Jewel, it’s nice to see you again,” Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., told her brightly. “Congratulations on your recovery from your ordeal-“

“Sir, you can call me whatever you want me, ‘cause you’re you, but who’s that idiot-?”

“John Walker, and don’t get me started on him - he isn’t worth your time,” Fury said flatly. “Agent Ward, if you would-?”

The tall agent shot Fury a look - and Jessica decided immediately that she wasn’t going to fight him no matter what - and went into the fray, followed by Palamas. He was just in time too, as Nuke had really won, and- 

“Excuse me,” Wars told the former member of NYPD as he jabbed just beneath Nuke’s left eye.

The other man briefly stilled and that swung - and the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Caught his swing and held it.

“Better, are we? More sane and coherent too?” Agent Palamas asked. 

Nuke vomited in reply. Like, a lot. Most of it ended on the pavement , but not all.

“Let’s purge the rest of the pharmacopoeia from your bloodstream, shall we, while Coulson and his team are lost in the mists of time,” Wars muttered, “though for punching Walker in the face repeatedly, Fury will give you his autograph.”

Nuke muttered something quietly back and was led away.

“So, what else is new in S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Jessica asked brightly.

Fury’s look cut through her bullshit, sadly.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked her.

Jessica replied truthfully this time.

_Back upstairs..._

“I won’t tell a lie - he may‘ve deserved it, but isn’t he your arch nemesis? One of them?” Patsy asked Bucky in an uncertain voice, but someone else answered instead:

“Froilen Walker, I can assure you that I am no one’s nemesis right now.”

“Zemo,” Bucky didn’t sound very friendly all the same. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” the Sokovian colonel didn’t sound offended. “See, once Stark restored the world, including my beloved Sokovia in general and my family in particular using the Infinity stones, my fight with the Avengers - that’s your people - ended, but to appease my superiors, Fury and I made a deal - a long time before Walker approached me, I should specify. I must add - the Way that Fury’s people have dealt with him? Just amazing!”

“Get to the point, Zemo.”

“I am now your Sokovian liaison,” Zemo refused to be offended by Bucky’s manner. “Will be helping agent Carter and all that.”

“Any chance I can join in?” Patsy asked wistfully. “I may still be mostly a socialite, but I got skills.”

“We’ll talk to Fury and see what happens,” Bucky spoke with more cheer than he had in a really long time.

“Good, and I made breakfast for everyone,” Zemo added brightly, but even his presence couldn’t ruin the Winter Soldier’s good mood. Things were improving for real for the first time in a long while.

End


End file.
